High School
by Crazy Fangirl No.1
Summary: After the war with Gaia, the camp can't hold the demigods any more. The monsters that came back from Tartarus have not fully returned yet. It is not safe for the demigods to go separately. What are they gonna do? Go to a boarding school! All of them with Chiron joining as a teacher. They can go through an army of monsters but can they go through highschool? Rated T to be safe.
**Hey guys! Before I start my story there are a couple of thigs I need to say**

 **SORRY! Sorry for not showing up for a while. Thanks for being patient.**

 **As usual, I am ready to read any of your stories. If you want me to read your stories tell me the name of the story in the reviews and I will definitely check it out.**

 **Please review! Just a little 'good job' or a 'have a nice day' would make me sooo happy!**

 **I have a little suggetion for you guys, you may or may not like it but I love the story so, go read** The Death Of Me **by** Princess Andromeda II **.**

 **My summer vacation starts in about a month and trust me I'll be writing a lot more, so just cope with me for a little while.**

 **Leo already came back in this story. I will be writing a oneshot to explain that later.**

 **That's it! Hope you like this story.  
Enjoy!**

 **Thalia's POV**

This was NOT supposed to happen! No! Tell me to survive a mascare of monsters, sure, but not this! It might be fun? I don't know. Wait I think I'm exaggerating, let me explain what happened.

It all started when the surviving hunters and myself made our way to camp half-blood as per Artemis's command. Not much of us left anyways… We were supposed to stay at camp. Supposed to… After the war with Gaia, the camp had to be redesigned and as the gods got to work with that, us demigods had to stay somewhere. We were all called to a meeting-sort-of-thing where we discuss what to do.

"Can't we all just go home or something?" Percy said cutting the silence "No genius! After all this chaos, its too dangerous." Annabeth shot back. Leo was fiddling with something on his hands as he said "Plus… some of us here don't have a home to go to you know…" As he said it I felt my heart sink. Heads went down and mumurs started off. "So what are we gonna do?"asked Connor.

And that's when Mr.D decided to walk in with the answer "Well, that's already been decided. I'm _finally_ getting my break from you little brats!" What did that mean? No freakin' clue! If you actually concentrate on what he says you'd probably go crazy. "What do you mean you're 'getting a break'?" I asked.

This time the answer came from Chiron "As you know, after the war we just encountered, the camp has been half-destroyed and needs reconstruction." He looked at the Athena cabin's table and as he did, I saw Annabeth's face light up. "There _is_ one problem with this. We need a place for you demigods to stay when all this happens. We can't have you running around, its too dangerous. Usually, I would tell you to be seperated, and hide the smell, but this is different…"

"So, what _are_ we gonna do?" I asked. He turned to me and gave me a little smile "All of you will be going to a mortal school for the coming year. Together" he said. I heard mumuring, gasps, sighs and chukles. Finally, Annabeth came up with the wise words we were all looking for "You're kidding right?" When Chiron shook his head she continued "No! This is not logical! If were in there together, the monsters will be able to track us easily. Its like asking for us to get attacked. What do we do if we already go to a different school?"

"No, its better this way. We don't have many people left at camp anyway. I myself will be joining as staff so this arrangement is best for me to look over all of you. Its for your own safety. As for going to a different school, you will be leaving it for this one year and the next year you can join like you never left" Chiron promised. Annabeth didn't look satisfied but she stopped anyway.  
And so, it was decided: Westwood High, here we come!

 **That was short, I know… But trust me the next one will be better and longer this is just the intro thingy. Its weird that I'm writing this now cuz im in the middle of my exams and tomorrow is math exam! Whoa! Usually its only three sheets long, the questions alone that is…**


End file.
